


999: Be Mine

by beautifulbb8 (nerdqueenenterprise)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BB-8 is Poe's kid from a previous marriage, Doctor Finn, Fluff, M/M, MeetCute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/beautifulbb8
Summary: Of course it's noteverytime you're panicking about your daughter dying and you call an ambulance and the doctor coming with it is really cute, butsometimesit's like that, and that's pretty great.The point is: Finn and Poe fall in love. Then they kiss. That's the story.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	999: Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> so i should point out that a) this is set in britain HOWEVER b) i don't fully know how the ambulance services in britain work and i read wikipedia but then i got bored so this is more based on the ambulance services in germany. also c) an edv is a cool sexy thing that i invented because i didn't understand how emergency doctors get to places in britan, so it's an Emergency Doctor Vehicle (like the german nef just as an english acronym :3). these things do not properly exist however. but if you are a british government person reading this story: pls consider making them exist simply because i think that that would be neato
> 
> i should furthermore point out that even though the actual illness poe's kid has isn't really the focus of the story it's still very important to me that you know it's croup which is rarely really dangerous but it feels v scary to parents and patients alike so poe's perfectly valid for freaking out
> 
> thirdly: hi! thank you for clicking on this story! i hope you enjoy it and have a good day!
> 
> (oh also there's some spanish in here which is uhh very lazily taken from google translate so a) i'm sorry for any incorrectness and b) i'm putting translations down in the end notes)

The alert comes in around ten p.m., four devices beeping in synch.

Lìosa, Finn’s driver for the shift, gets her beeper wrangled first. “It’s dyspnea and severe coughing. Five years old, over on Queen Street. C’mon.” She gives Finn’s shin a gentle kick.

“Isn’t it past bedtime for kids?” Farshin, the ambulance’s paramedic asks while they’re putting on their shoes.

His partner gives him a shove out the door. “You’re the only one with kids here, and I -”

Finn closes the EDV’s door, effectively cutting off the banter. Lìosa flicks on the blue lights and swerves out of the parking lot before Finn has finished buckling up.

“Hey, Queen Street. Isn’t that where you live?”

“Yeah. We could probably walk there and be faster.” The ambulance swings around behind them. “Especially with those guys at the wheel.”

Lìosa giggles. She turns on the siren, copied by the ambulance behind them, and runs a red light.

“Yeah, come on. Rhodey drives like my grandma and Farshin hasn’t found the accelerator yet.” Even as he says it, he’s grinning.

“They’re good paramedics! Stop being so  _ mean _ , Finn. Find me the house number instead.”

“Fine, fine.” He clicks through the RescueTrac tablet serving as their GPS. “It’s - oh, that’s funny. It’s 77b, so it’s just the second half of my building. I could just go home after this call and pick up the second Switch controller so we can play Mario Kart.”

“‘Excuse me, young child, can you stop having a medical emergency for a moment so we can grab a controller?’” Lìosa pulls up next to the pavement and brings them to a hard stop.

“Second floor.” Finn’s seatbelt clanks against the door. The ambulance stops behind them, siren mercifully off.

“Got it.”

  
  
  
  


There’s an open apartment door on the second floor with barking coughs coming from within.

Finn reaches out to loudly rap his knuckles on the door frame. “Hello? Ambulance here!”

A male voice says something in a foreign language, then steps sound and a frazzled looking man appears.

“Mr Dameron?” Finn assumes. “I’m Doctor Organa, these are my colleagues Bukhari, Houghton, Walker.”

“Come in,” Dameron says, running a hand through his already messy hair. “It’s my daughter Bibi.” He leads them into a living room that’s icy with the early November night air coming in through an open window. There’s a young girl in a blue pyjama suit sitting on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, shivering and having a proper textbook inspirational stridor. “She’s been fine all day and suddenly she says she can’t breathe anymore and now she’s making those weird seal sounds when breathing - baby, el doctor está aquí ahora, él te ayudará, ¿bueno?”

Finn flips his stethoscope out of his breast pocket. “She doesn’t speak English?”

“Oh, sorry, no, she does.”

“Alright. Hi, Bibi.” He gives her his hand and gets a weak handshake in return. “My name’s Finn, and I’d like to examine you a bit to find out what’s wrong right now, okay?”

She nods, timidly, and Finn sets to work.

  
  
  
  


They end up taking her to the hospital for a further check up and let her inhale oxygen on the way there. Finn rides in the back with the father, who, unlike his daughter, is still terribly antsy. So Finn spends the short ride to the hospital treating the father rather than the daughter. At least psychologically. The girl started doing better almost immediately, but the father seems to be on the brink of hyperventilation the whole time.

The girl is completely silent up until the handover to the ER staff; that’s when she touches her father’s hand and very quietly says something in Spanish that makes him smile, if briefly.

Lìosa is already back in the station’s lounge by the time Finn and the two paramedics have finished handing the Damerons over, and then they all get about five minutes on the couch before the next alarm comes in.

  
  
  
  


Finn’s shift lasts until eight a.m. the following morning, but then of course they end up doing some overtime, so when he has finally clocked out and heads to the hospital’s reception to get his parking permit stamped off it’s edging on ten a.m. and he hasn’t even had breakfast yet.

On top of that the queue at the reception is really long. Finn grudgingly steps in line and shoves his fists into his pockets and sends thoughts and prayers to his empty stomach.

In front of him is a man with a little girl sleeping on his shoulder, the girl bundled up in his jacket, and Finn finds himself smiling. And then the girl squirms a little and wakes up, raising her head and blinking adorably. It’s seeing children like this that actually makes Finn consider wanting some of his own one day, if he’s perfectly honest.

The girl looks at Finn and suddenly she’s giving him a shy smile and a little wave, and -

“Oh! Hi!” It’s the girl from earlier in the night, with a case of croup. “Bibi?” Finn tries and gets a bigger smile.

Her father turns too and positively lights up. “Hey, it’s you! Baby, you remember him? He’s the doctor who helped you last night.”

Bibi burrows deeper into her father’s chest and nods.

“Thank you so much,” he says. He’s looking better now, because although the sleepless night did certainly take its toll on him, he looks less harrowed and his dark eyes are glowing. His hair is still as messy, though, and he looks like he could do with some hours spent relaxing outside. “Again. For everything. Doctor… I’m so sorry, I forgot your name.”

Finn’s first response is his reflexive Hello-I-am-your-doctor-today grin before he catches himself and smiles fully. “Finn Organa. I forgot your name, too.”

“Dameron. Poe Dameron.”

They shake hands. Mr Dameron’s grip is nice and firm and the skin around his eyes crinkles when he smiles.

“Are you feeling better then, Bibi?” Finn asks her. He’s met with silence and more hiding in Mr Dameron’s chest.

“She’s a bit shy,” Mr Dameron explains, shifting his hold on her. “And a bit exhausted, I think.”

“Tough night, huh?”

“Ugh, you have no idea. I called in sick to work today because I didn’t sleep a wink. I bet when we’re home Bibi’ll start waking up properly and want to play, but I’m gonna nap so hard.”

The queue moves and Mr Dameron probably misses Finn’s snort of laughter.

“You need a lift home?” Finn asks him. “I’m headed the same way, and it’s pissing outside.”

“Are you serious?”

“I live in number 77a.”

“No way!”

“Yup.”

“Well, if you’re offering - we’d be very grateful. It might be just fifteen minutes, but -”

“But you’d be soaked, yeah. Listen, I just have to get my permit stamped off and then I’m good to go.”

“Thank you, Doctor Organa.”

“Finn, if we’re gonna be neighbours.”

“Finn. Thank you.”

  
  
  
  


Six months later and they’ve gone from doctor-patient to neighbours to hanging out frequently and watching TV on Poe’s couch. Poe turns out to be a very recently divorced ESA test pilot originally from Guatemala, having studied in the USA and moved to England by marriage, except then his marriage went to hell and he’s still fighting for custody of Bibi in between being involved in some top secret space mission stuff. He’s also a proper goofball and they sometimes giggle themselves to exhaustion. They cook together and take Bibi on excursions and sometimes when Poe is out of the country for work Finn looks after her and Finn isn’t in love with Poe but sometimes when Poe laughs so hard he snorts or sometimes when he throws an arm over Finn’s shoulder and he’s nice and comfortable and warm - well, sometimes Finn finds himself having to be careful so that he doesn’t end up falling in love with a beautiful heterosexual man.

It’s almost summer by now, but it’s a rainy and cold summer which Poe complains about to no end, and a lot of evenings find them almost snuggling on Poe’s couch and watching something. At the moment it’s the season finale of an American series about firefighters, and it’s realistic enough that Finn can properly enjoy it.

The credits roll and Poe stretches slightly.

“So that was fun.”

“Mhm.” Finn is happy and very sleepy. “They didn’t kill the gays.”

“Huh?”

“TK and Carlos? They made it out of the show alive.”

Poe looks completely baffled now. “Yeah?”

“No main gay character killed off for shock value. That’s good, I like that!”

“Yeah? I mean… Yeah? But why is that relevant?”

It’s rare that him and Poe talk at such cross purposes, so Finn allows himself a little smile.

“A lot of contemporary series introduce one or two recurring queer characters just to either have them fade into obscurity in favour of a straight character or just straight up kill them off for shock value while regarding that as proper representation.”

“I…” Poe squints, thinking. “I guess, yeah. I mean I never really thought much about that, but I guess you’re right, yeah. But… any reason you bring that up now?”

Finn stares. Then stares a little more. “Poe. Has it occurred to you that  _ I’m _ gay?”

He can practically hear Poe’s brain stopping in its tracks, tyres squealing.

“Y- what?”

“You’ve never - you’ve never, like, wondered?”

“You never said anything! And I just thought - hell, I mean -”

“I’ve never once even mentioned women in any way, and -”

“Yeah! But I just, I thought, maybe, I dunno, that you’re just not looking for anything at the moment, or, I mean -” Poe is flushing a pretty red now. “I don’t talk about women, so how would you know -”

“You have an ex-wife.”

“Oh. Oh, yeah. Right. Still.”

“No, you’re right. I’m sorry.” Finn scrunches his face up. “I should’ve maybe told you. I don’t know, it doesn’t really - I’m not - I’m out, but not, like, obnoxiously so. I prefer living my life more in private than, you know, screaming it to the world or something, but I reckon I should’ve told you, if only for the sake of, I dunno, honesty?”

“I shouldn’t have assumed. I mean you - you seem normal, so - ah!” Poe flinches away from the poke to his side.

“All gay people are normal. Everyone’s normal because there’s not one set kind of normalcy but rather we all exist on a spectrum. If that makes sense.”

“It does.” Poe squirms. “I’m still sorry.”

“Eh. I was a bit of a dick about it just now. But. Well.”

“Cat’s out of the bag now.”

“Yup. I’m gay.”

Poe hunches over and fidgets with his pyjama trousers. “So. Uh. Finn.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just… see, ever since the divorce I’ve been thinking a little.” Poe huffs a sigh. “I might be into guys.”

“Good choice.”

Poe’s head snaps up and he stares at Finn, incredulous. “Wh-  _ what _ ?!”

“I’m just saying. Guys are hot.”

“Yeah. Yeah.”

“So…” Fuck, was Poe… would he be into Finn? Finn’s heart gives a gentle throb so that answers the question on whether Finn would  _ like _ for Poe to be into him, but that still doesn’t prove anything.

“So,” Poe clears his throat. “Specifically the nice doctor types. Who… who I thought weren’t available at all.”

Aw, hell yeah. Finn breaks into a huge grin. “Then you might enjoy hearing that the nice doctor types are  _ very _ available.”

Their eyes meet. There’s a bright flush high on Poe’s cheeks and a hopeful raise to his eyebrows and Finn feels impossibly warm and tender. He reaches over to take Poe’s hand. They stay like that for a moment, just looking at each other. Finn’s heart beats high and fluttery in his throat and Poe’s hand is the only thing stopping him from potentially floating away.

“I,” Poe tries, clears his throat and drops his gaze. “I’m, um.”

Finn drops his hand, instead taking Poe’s chin and turning his face back to him with just his thumb. “Hey.”

Poe blushes harder. “Hi.”

“Wanna kiss?”

“Um. Yeah!”

Finn takes a moment to lick his lips in anticipation. Then he leans in. It’s Poe who actually closes the gap between them and kisses him, exhaling softly when their lips actually meet. Poe’s lips are dry and somewhat chapped and there’s stubble growing along his upper lip, the prickling matching the butterflies in Finn’s stomach perfectly. Their noses bump together. Finn laughs against Poe and is met with a teasing lick of tongue. It might be just a tease but it might just as well be an offer for more, so Finn leans forward a bit more and is just about to open his mouth to suck on Poe’s lower lip, when -

A small voice asks, “Daddy?” and Poe flinches away from Finn like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Uh, what’s up, princesa?” Poe is really going red now with one hand self-consciously reaching up to touch his lips. They’re a bit puffier than they were before and Finn leans back and tries not to look too much like the cat that got the cream.

“Pesadilla,” Bibi mumbles into her little toy rabbit. “Check for monsters under the bed?”

“Yeah, sure, I will.” Poe makes to get up before his glance falls on Finn again, and now Finn genuinely can’t hide his smirk. “I’ll just be a moment, yeah?”

“Sure. G’night, Bibi.” Finn gets a sleepy wave in response. And he gets to watch Poe leave, which is very nice, considering he’ll come back and likely kiss Finn some more.

  
  
  
  


“Sorry, that took a while,” Poe announces. “I think she wanted some extra attention and it wasn’t really a nightmare, but we still checked everywhere for monsters.”

“You’re a great dad, you know that?”

“You really don’t have to try that hard to get into my pants.”

Finn laughs. “I wasn’t trying to -”

“Mhm, sure.” Poe grins down at him, looking about as smug as Finn feels. “She also asked whether you and I were gonna get married now.”

Finn leans back properly, both arms slung over the backrest, trying really hard to project nonchalance but probably failing. “I’d like to sample the wares some more before marriage.”

“Sample the -” Poe snorts and kicks him in the shins. “Smartass. But also,” His voice goes lower. “If you want to, I’m sure we can arrange something.”

Finn just grins.

Poe says, “You’re insufferable,” and - oh. And climbs on Finn’s lap. He’s a lot closer all of a sudden, and very warm and present and alive and Finn’s nonchalance wafts away like fog. His hands come up around Poe’s waist immediately, drawing him closer, and clearly Poe had further smart remarks ready, but luckily Finn knows a very pleasant way to shut him up.

  
  
  
  


(It takes them six years and many more makeout sessions on the couch to get married, but just two days after the official ceremony Finn officially adopts Bibi and they’re all very happy together.)

O

Insert SelectionAdd to Comment BoxDelete

Full WorkBy Chapter

Font size  
Font size  
Font size  
Font size  
Font size  
Font size  


Characters left: 10000

**Author's Note:**

> \- "el doctor está aquí ahora, él te ayudará, ¿bueno?" = the doctor is here now, he's going to help you, okay?  
> \- "princesa" = princess  
> \- "pesadilla" = nightmare
> 
> the show they were watching in the end is called 911: lone star which is apparently about firefighters in texas but based on real stories and also the gays apparently don't die? however i haven't found a link yet where i can perfectly totally legally watch the show :( but i trust my source who has watched it  
> (if you know a link,,,,,,,, pls,,,,,,,)
> 
> anyways thank you for reading! please leave me a comment if you enjoyed it bc it'd make my whole entire day :3


End file.
